The Mark of His
by 17rwake
Summary: When Draco returns to Hogwarts he notices that a certain witch has changed for the better. Hermione becomes his obsession, his drug that he just had to have. At first she can't stand him but will she learn to return his desire for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Wow, look at her. Puberty really is a blessing." Blaise shouted, biting his knuckle as he let out a moan of pleasure. Draco looked in the direction that his friend was looking at and he suddenly felt all his blood rush to his growing erection.

"Is that Granger?" He asked, watching the now beautiful witch push her cart to the train. Her hair had grown so that it touched the middle of her back, the usual crazy brown hair had been tamed into a chocolate colored river. As she stood under the sun that shown through the skylights, he could see gold highlights that had been recently colored into her hair.

"Who knew the book worm had it in her?" Draco said, his eyes traveling down her body as he took in her recently formed curves, her breasts had filled in and her stomach was more toned. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a simple lace shirt that made her tanned skin pop.

"Hermione!" Draco and Blaise turned to the new voice that called out to the goddess, she turned and was quickly pulled into a hug by Harry.

"Harry, it had been so long." Hermione said, greeting her oldest friend with a giant grin. He held her out at arm's length and looked her up and down.

"Wow, you look different." He said, his eyes almost popping out of his head. She blushed and looked at the ground, she had heard that a lot over the summer but it was different when it came from Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. Where is Ginny?" She asked, looking for his girlfriend but she couldn't be found.

"She just got onto the train, went to go get us a place to sit before the 1st years invaded." He explained, pulling Hermione by the arm to one of the doors of the train. She smiled and nodded, her heart tightened at his words about Ginny. She was truly happy for the couple but that wasn't enough to stop her feelings that she had had for Harry since their 1st year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled when the two friends reached the compartment that she had saved for them.

"Ginny, how are you?" She greeted her friend, returning the warm hug that she was receiving.

"Amazing, look!" She pulled back and held up her hand, a small diamond sitting on her ring finger. Hermione gasped and looked at Harry then back at the ring with shock, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"He proposed over the summer, it was simple but romantic." Ginny gushed, she was so blinded by excitement that she didn't see Hermione's eyes fill with heartbreak.

"Wow…just wow." She forced, unable to say anything else without breaking into tears. It was bad enough Ron had left her for Lavender Brown but now Harry as well was too much for her.

"Excuse me, sorry, I have to go. I have to go check that thing." She said, quickly exiting the compartment before they could ask questions. Her head hung low as she tried to fight the tears that had been threating to escape her eyes, suddenly she slammed into a cold, hard body. She began falling backwards but the stranger wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." She said, blushing as she looked into the stranger's eyes.

"You should watch where you are walking." Draco hissed, his shape grey eyes looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He felt himself getting hard as he looked into her perfect face, she had finally learned how to apply makeup so that her features were sharper. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat as she looked at Draco, he had really grown up over the summer as well. His white blonde hair had grown out and there was a thin of scruff that surrounded his mouth and chin.

"I said I was sorry." She repeated, pushing her hands against his hard chest but he wouldn't release her. His eyes kept moving from her eyes to her mouth then back up to her eyes. Her breathing was heavier as she tried to figure him out, suddenly his head lunged forward. His lips pressed against hers in an aggressive kiss, his body pressed against her so that she was pushed back against the wall of the train. She gasped at her back connecting with wall and he took the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue, her tongue tried to fight him but he won in the end.

"Get off me." Hermione shouted when he released her lips, her fists beating against his chest but he just kissed down her neck. He took a deep breath in and inhaled the smell of her vanilla perfume, making him moan with pleasure.

"Get off me." She repeated as she tried to reach for her wand but his body stopped her from moving. He grinned and bit down on her neck, sucking hard enough until he knew there was going to a dark enough mark. She yelped at the sudden pain, turning her neck back and forth but he just dug his teeth in more. Finally he pulled back, allowing her to use all her strength to push him into the wall opposite of her.

"What the bloody hell?!" She shouted, rubbing her neck as she looked at him with pure hate. He smirked, proud of the mark that shown on her neck. It was a giant black bruise, it was dark enough that she couldn't cover up with a cover spell.

"Just marking you as mine." He growled before she rushed away to the nearest bathroom to look at the damage. He chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he returned to his seat, thinking about how amazing her skin tasted under his teeth.

He knew that Hermione Granger was going to be his and his alone, if it was the last thing he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has been so long since the last update. I have been so busy with school and family that I haven't found the time to write. I am so surprised the response I got for the first chapter and I hope this chapter gets the same excitement. Please leave me a ton of reviews, they help my writing and I love reading all of them, positive or negative. **

**I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wow, what the bloody hell happened to your neck?" Harry asked the second that Hermione returned to her seat. Everyone turned to look at her neck while she turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Holy crap, were you hit with something?" Ginny said, reaching out to poke the mark but Hermione pulled away.

"It's nothing, some 1st year was showing off a spell and it hit me in the neck. Harmless fun." She said, pulling a scarf out of her bag so that she could cover up the mark from the interested eyes. She knew that lie was a long shot but it was a whole lot better than the truth, which was Malfoy marked her as his.

"Crazy 1st years that reminds me of how we were." Harry joked, making everyone laugh at the memories. Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she started to relax, the lie had worked. For now.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco fell into his seat, a giant smile on his face.

"None of your business." He growled at his friend, he was not in the mood to talk to the man that had looked at his girl with lust.

"Well, well. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Let me guess, you got some?" His friend pressed, the other people in the train car laughed as Draco glared at him.

"What do you think none of your business means?" He growled, rubbing his chin as he stared out the window. He could still taste Hermione soft, sweet skin and smell her sweet vanilla scent. As the train drove past the fields and forests, Draco kept day dreaming about his girl. What sounds she would make as he finally claimed her as his and how she look underneath him with pleasure coving her face.

"So who gave you the hickey?" Ginny asked Hermione the second they were alone. She had offered to help Hermione move into the Head dorms, refusing to take no as an answer.

"I told you, it was a harmless spell." She answered, suddenly becoming interested in the trunk in front of her so that he friend couldn't see her red cheeks.

"Bullshit, you and I have been best friends for years. I know exactly when you are lying and right now, you are lying worse than when Ron ate the last of my birthday cake."

"How is Ron by the way? I haven't heard from him in a while." Hermione tried to change the topic but Ginny wasn't falling for it.

"Who…gave…you…the…hickey?" She asked slowly, she sounded like she was talking to a three year old that was caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"I can't tell you." She responded, looking at Ginny so that she could see in her eyes that she was serious.

"Fine. Promise me that you will tell me sometime soon." Ginny finally gave up, it was clear that her friend wasn't ready to share that information yet.

"I am going to go help some of the 1st years. Will I see you at dinner?" Ginny asked, heading to the door. Hermione nodded and returned to unpacking, slowly taking her mind off of Draco.

"Hello there, neighbor." She jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around to guess who it was. His dark voice filled the room as he moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her so that her back was pressed against his hard chest.

"Draco…" she whimpered, wiggling to break free but he had gained muscle over the summer so it wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

"How is your neck?" He whispered, biting at the shell of her ear so that she yelped with pain and a little pleasure. She couldn't figure out what he was doing to her, why she suddenly felt this pleasure and lust for him.

"It is fine, no thanks to you." She spat, pushing the lustful thoughts she had to the back of her mind. He chuckled darkly into her ear and spun her around, his arms still caged around her so that she couldn't move away.

"What do you want?" She hissed, looking into his lust filled grey eyes. She hadn't noticed before at how beautiful they were, his blonde bangs covered them up a little but it just added to his mysterious side.

"To greet my new partner, Head Girl." He whispered before lunging for her lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden feeling of his lips roughly pressed against hers. He slowly backed her up against the wall, as her back hit the wall she gasped. He took this chance to explore her mouth with his tongue, tasting as much as he possible could before she shut her mouth to him.

"You are mine." He finally whispered, pulling away just enough so that his forehead was pressed against hers.

"I am not yours, I am not anyone's." She growled in response, her cheeks red as she tried to control her breathing. He pulled away more so that his eyes could explore her body, licking his bottom lip as he looked at her curves and perky breasts.

"You are mine, it may take you sometime to accept it but I will have you." He said, placing a quick kiss to her lips before he left the room, Hermione collapsed to the floor as soon as he closed the door. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she wondered what had possible gotten into Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Harry said, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"What?! Oh sorry, Harry." She jerked out of her daydreams. Hermione couldn't keep her mind off her white haired neighbor and his dark voice. Something must have changed him over the summer, why else would he be messing around with her of all people.

"There you go again! What is up with you?" Harry asked, tossing a piece of toast at her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about all my classes that I have to take." She said, the lie coming easy to her. There was no way she was going to tell Harry that she was thinking of Draco, not with their history.

"What class do you have first?"

"Potions. You?"

"Same, do you want to head over there now? I don't want to give Snape a reason to yell at me on the first day." Harry said, collecting his stuff before standing.

"You know he is going to yell at you even if you are the smartest student in his class." She responded, laughing at Harry playfully punched her on her arm. As the two of them walked down the hallway, they didn't notice Draco staring at them with anger and lust.

* * *

"Alright everyone, get your partners." Snape announced, writing the name of the potion they would be creating on the board.

"No, Potter. I want you to work with Longbottom, not Ms. Ganger." Snape said without turning around. Hermione and Harry both groaned and separated before Snape took points away from their house.

"Well, well. I guess we will have to be partners." Hermione froze when the dark voice sounded behind her. His hand brushed over her ass, making her shiver with pleasure and fear.

"Do you not have any friends to partner with?" She growled, trying to focus on the potion. He chuckled and moved his stool closer to her, his arm pressed against hers.

"I want to work with you. Plus I really don't like seeing you with any other guy besides me." He stated, his hand playing the sleeve of her robe. She growled and moved away from him, she did not need this distraction. Potion was hard enough without Draco playing with her feelings and thoughts.

"Cut this." Hermione passed the ingredients and knife to Draco, deciding to keep him busy so that he wasn't able to touch her.

"You look sexy giving me directions." He responded, pulling her stool closer with a silent spell.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned, trying to move her stool back but he had placed a spell on it so she couldn't.

"Sit, my love." He whispered, cutting the ingredients slowly. Hermione had never seen someone to make cutting simple roots look so sexy but Draco could. He looked over at her and gave her a dark smile when he noticed her staring at him.

"Shut up." Hermione came back to her thoughts and sat down on the stool, annoyed at him having this control over her.

"I didn't say anything." Draco whispered into her ear. She jumped, not realizing that he had leaned towards her. She elbowed him away and focused on the potion, wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

"Just do the work so we can get out of here."

"Excited to leave me?" Draco asked, placing the correct ingredients into the potion so it turned an orange color.

"Yes, you make me uncomfortable." She responded, reading the book for the next step. Suddenly Draco's hand was under her robe, resting on her thigh.

"I want to make you feel many things. Feel the pleasure of my tongue between your legs, my cock pounding into you so that you scream my name. I want to mark your skin with my teeth so that everyone knows that I own you." He whispered, making Hermione freeze with fear as she got wetter just thinking about what he was saying.

"Professor Snape, we finished." She suddenly announced, jumping up so Draco was no longer touching. She blushed at the sound of him chuckling darkly behind her.

"This isn't over, my love." He whispered, before Snape walked over to check on the potion. Hermione's hands shook as she tried to control herself, no man had ever affected her like this but Draco was able to do it in two days. What was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god guys! I love that you guys love this story so much. I have started falling in love with this story as well so I will be updating it more often.**

**Don't worry about Hermione falling for Draco so quickly, she is a smart witch. And Ron will show up to make it a little bit harder for Draco to get his girl. Please keep leaving reviews! I love reading them and any ideas you have, I will take into consideration for this story. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I can't believe we have this much work to do on the first day." Ginny whined, rubbing her head as she looked at the amount of homework that was assigned to her.

"Don't worry, you just have to get back in the system of studying." Hermione said, finishing up her third paper.

"How do you do this? How did you get all this wisdom?" Ginny asked, covering her eyes as she laid out on the couch. Hermione laughed and leaned back, deciding to take a break from the work.

"Hello there." Hermione's head shot up as Draco's voice filled the room. He looked amazing, his tie loosened as his robe was opened to show his skin tight V-neck t-shirt.

"I was hoping you would be here." He said, lust dripping from his voice. Hermione's eyes widen, it is clear that he doesn't see Ginny laying on the couch. Her friend covered her mouth, her eyes widen as she figured out who gave Hermione the hickey.

"Ummm." Hermione said but Draco just winked at her and slowly removed his robe.

"I say we finish what I talked about in Potions." He whispered, removing his tie while he walked closer.

"Hi, Draco." Ginny couldn't hold back, it was clear she needed to announce herself before he took off too much. Draco froze and backed away, his eyes getting darker with anger because he had figured his girl was alone. Hermione and Ginny waited in silence as he left the room, his growl of annoyance filled the silent room.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny said, jumping up. Hermione blushed and hide her face, not wanting to look at Ginny's questioning face.

"I want details. NOW!" Ginny demanded, standing up to pull away the pillow from Hermione's face.

"There's nothing to tell." She whispered, looking at her hands.

"Oh no honey, from the way he was talking to you when he came in here there is a lot going on."

"I don't know what to tell you." Hermione said but Ginny saw right through that.

"Last year, he was calling you a mudblood and made your life a living hell. Why the sudden change?"

"I honestly have no idea. When we were on the train he suddenly came up to me and started telling me how I am his and that's when he gave me a hickey. Saying that to mark me as his."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny gasped, looking at her friend's neck. There was still a slight mark on her neck, the cover up spell could only make it faint but not completely hidden.

"I don't know what has gotten into him. Every second we are alone together, he is either kissing me or telling me dirty things."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You got hot! Every guy here has stared at you ever since you have arrived. And every girl glares at you with jealousy, you already had the brains but now you have the looks."

"What?! No!" Hermione said but she knew Ginny was telling the truth. She may be focused on her studies but she could feel the eyes on her as she walked through the halls.

"Oh don't play dumb. Just be careful." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with a caring look.

"What do you mean?"

"This is Draco we are talking about. As much as it would be nice to say that he has had a change of heart, we both know that's almost impossible."

"I know, I am trying to keep my walls up but he is pretty persistent in the idea of making me his." She said, her hand covering the mark on her neck so Ginny would stop staring at it.

"Damn, I have to go meet Harry for coffee. We will talk about this later, just don't do anything stupid."

"Me do anything stupid?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Even though her heart tightened at the mention of Harry's name, she put on a neutral face.

"Just be careful with that grey haired snake." Ginny said, hugging her friend before collecting her things. Hermione fell onto the chair, staring at the fire.

"I thought she would never leave." Hermione tried to jump up but Draco's hands held her down. His stronger fingers started massaging the tensed muscles, making her almost relax at the feeling but something inside her wouldn't allow it.

"I have been waiting all day for us to be alone. One of the benefits to being Head boy and girl." He whispered in her ear, biting on the shell slightly.

"Draco…"

"Don't talk, love, I only want to hear you moan my name." He whispered, taking his hands off her shoulders. As he started to walk around the chair, Hermione jumped up and moved away so there was distance between them.

"What are you doing, love?" He growled, moving closer but she back away.

"What is this? You hated me before this year and suddenly you want to rip my clothes off." Hermione asked, trying to ignore the dark look in his eyes when she mentioned her clothes.

"I want you. Feelings can change." He whispered, making another move towards her. Hermione backed away, her back pressed against the door of her room.

"Well I don't sure these feelings for you. So just go find another witch to hook up." Hermione said, quickly slipping into her room before Draco could respond. The second the door licked shut, Hermione placed a spell on it so that no one could open it unless it was her.

"Hermione, this is a bad choice. I will make you mine." Draco growled, trying every spell he knew to open the door. Hermione grinned at the cuss words that came out of his mouth with every failed attempt. He may be the smartest wizard in the school but she was the smartest student overall, giving her the only upper hand.

"You'll have to come out sometime." Draco hissed, walking away as Hermione stared at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all**

**I am so happy that you guys love this story. It means a lot to me and love all of your ideas for this story. Now, school will be starting up again for me in a couple of days so I will to try to update as much as I can before that. **

**Please keep leaving reviews and ideas, I love them all and they help put creativity into my writing for you to enjoy. Now, enjoy Chapter 5 of this story :) **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hermione slowly moved around the Head Boy and Girl area, trying not to alert Draco that she had come out of her room.

"Good morning, love." She jumped, feeling Draco pressed against her back. He whispered into her ear while his fingers traced patterns down her arm.

"Draco, it's time for breakfast." Hermione begged, trying to keep focused on her goal of getting away but with every growl he was making it was getting harder and harder.

"I know exactly what I want for breakfast and it is right in front of me." He whispered in her ear, biting softly on the shell. Her eyes rolled back slightly, pleasure starting to overtake her.

"No, I have to meet Ginny and Harry for breakfast. This has been interesting but I must go." Hermione finally spoke up, using all her strength to push away him. Draco growled and lunged for her, only to have the door slammed in his face. She leaned against the other side, catching her breath as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat. Living with him was going to be harder then she had originally thought.

* * *

"Late much?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione down onto the bench next to her. Harry had already left for practice and her ears were burning for more information about Draco.

"I had to deal with something." Hermione stated simply, helping herself to some cranberry juice. Her friend sighed and looked at her with a knowing look.

"Would this something be a certain white haired man, who hasn't taken his dark eye off you since he arrived?" Hermione chocked on her juice at that question as she looked to the Slytherian table. Sure enough Ginny was telling the truth, Draco looked at her with a smirk as he watched her cough and catch her breath.

"SOOOOOOOOO?" Ginny asked, turning Hermione's attention back to her. She started to open her mouth to explain when suddenly an arm pulled her up from the bench.

"Hermione! I have missed you!" Ron pulled her into a deep hug, kissing her cheek softly as she pulled away.

"Ron…" She whispered, in shock that he was even talking to her. He had left her a while back for Lavender, saying that she wasn't good enough in bed for him.

"Sorry for the sudden hello, I had to deal with stuff at home. Would you believe that Lavender burned all of my stuff when I dumped her?" He said, laughing at the memory. When he noticed Hermione wasn't laughing along with him, he sat her down on the bench. He sat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder while ignoring his sister's questioning look.

"Ron…." Hermione said again, she thought he had dropped out of school to live with Lavender but that clearly wasn't the case anymore.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered, her friend looked at her and was confused by the sudden look of fear in her eyes then it all clicked. She looked slowly at Draco and noticed he was gripped his wand in one hand while his hand was in a tight fist. His face was pale with anger as he glared at Ron and his arm around his witch.

* * *

"Weasley returned." Draco hissed, all of his friends looked in the direction he was glaring.

"Damn, I thought he had died or something." Blaise said, making the table chuckle.

"I guess Ganger is off the table then." He added, Draco's hand tightening around his wand when he heard that statement.

"She is mine." He thought, thinking of 50 ways to kill Weasley and how to get away with it.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say anything, darling?" Ron asked Hermione, before eating one of her pancakes.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Ginny asked, speaking up for her friend who was still in shock.

"I just told you, Lavender set fire to my stuff when I dumped her." He shot at his sister, not wanting to talk to her.

"But what are you doing HERE? You said that you were never going to return." She repeated, confused about his change of heart.

"The love of my life is here, I couldn't just leave her to the wolves." He said, grinning from ear to ear. At that statement, Hermione snapped back to reality.

"LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?! You left me, remember?!" Hermione yelled, causing the whole dining hall to fall silent but she didn't care.

"You cheated on me with that whore then told me that I wasn't good enough for you in bed."

"Hermione…." Ron hissed, his ears turning red as he felt every pair of eyes fixed on the fighting friends.

"You probably got one of her 50 STD's and finally figured out that I was the best thing to happen to you." She kept yelling, not noticing Draco grinning from ear to ear. He had planned to fight the weasel for her but it looked and sounded like she had no interest in him at all.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Ron whispered, trying to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"You can go screw yourself." She hissed, stomping out of the dining hall. Before the doors closed behind her, she heard clapping for her from the other students.

* * *

"Guess she is free after all." Blaise said, once the dining hall had calmed down. Draco watched as Ginny chased after Hermione before returning to his breakfast.

"I should ask her to the Homecoming ball." Blaise sudden announced, making Draco drop his fork in shock.

"The homecoming ball?"

"Yeah, it will be the first one ever and I would love to dance with her. Do you think she will go with me?" He asked Draco, who shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide his jealously.

"I don't know why you would want to go with a Mudblood." He stated before standing up. He had to find Hermione before Blaise, now that he knew his friend's plans. Plus now Ron was in the running for her hand, there was always the chance that she could take the bastard back.

Draco grinned to himself darkly as he searched for her. May the odds be in their favor, he loved the challenge and he would love winning it even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**So after rereading Chapter 6, I decided it definitely didn't work with the story. So I have decided to rewrite it and I hope you love it so much better. **

**Please keep leaving me those reviews, tell me your thoughts and any ideas you might have for the story. In past stories, I have taken all your reviews into my writing and I try to make it as amazing as y'all want it to be. **

**Please enjoy this new version of Chapter 6 of Mark of His!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, running after her best friend. Hermione stopped by a window, looking over the courtyard where students were walking to class.

"That was amazing! I mean he is my brother and I am supposed to say he deserves a second change to explain but screw that." Ginny pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. When the love in that hug, Hermione broke down in tears.

"Why is he back? He said that he was never coming back. I thought I would be safe." She wept, pulling out of the hug and leaned against the window.

"No one knew he was going to return. I don't even think Harry knew he was returning to school."

"I know, I know. But it still hurts so much to even be touched by him, he hurt me so much. What if that bitch comes back too?" Hermione, shaking from the idea of Ron and Lavender rubbing their relationship in her face for the rest of the school year.

"If she does come back, we will do the same as we are going to do to Ron. Make their school year a living hell."

"Bloody hell, watch where you are walking." Ron yelled, he was roughly shoved to the ground.

"Well, look what weaseled back into school." Draco growled, laughing darkly with his friends. They stared down at Ron as he tried to collect his stuff but Draco kept using a spell to make them stay on the ground.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron yelled, shoving Draco in the chest so that he fell backwards, catching himself before falling to the floor.

"You. You and your nasty background." Draco hissed, laughing as Ron lunged at Draco. He collected some of his robes in his fists and pinned him against the nearest wall. It was clear that Ron had been working out but this just made Draco laugh more at the idea that Ron might actually be a threat.

"Just stay out of my way." Ron growled, tightening his grip on the robes. Draco laughed darkly then whispered a spell so that Ron was thrown onto the ground.

"Now, you should have learned by now that I have no plans to stay out of your way." Draco said, signaling to his friends to pin Ron to the ground. A crowd of students was starting to form, making Draco even more excited because he knew that someone in this crowd would tell his love what was happening.

"Now, what do you guys think?" Draco yelled, waving his arms to the crowd, enjoying this attention.

"Should we teach him a lesson about crossing me?" He yelled, the crowd yelled back with a mixture of yes and no but he only cared about the yes response. He drew his wand and pointed it at Ron's struggling body.

"Draco!" A sweet voice yelled from behind. It took all of his strength to not moan with pleasure at the sound of her yelling his name. It wasn't in the situation he had dreamed about but it was close enough for him.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Draco hissed, having to act in character with the crowd watching them. Hermione's eyes darkened at that nickname, making him almost moan with pleasure again.

"Leave him alone." She hissed, drawing her wand. Ginny was behind her, looking worried at his brother.

"Now, that is not what I thought you would say. Based off what happened in the dining hall." He chuckled, enjoying how this show was turning out.

"I may hate his guts but it does not give you permission to treat him like this. You are a Head Boy so act like it." Hermione stated, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was circling her like a hungry animal.

"You still have a soft spot for this man. That is so sweet." Draco teased her, moving in closer so he could smell her faint vanilla perfume.

"I do not." She growled in response.

"Then you won't mind if I…" Before Draco finished that sentence, he pointed his wand at Ron and said a spell. Hermione lunged and stopped the spell from reaching Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A loud voice sounded from the crowd. Professor McGonagall moved through the crowd, finally stopping in front of Draco.

"My office. Now." She stated, taking his wand roughly out his hand. Draco and his friend sighed, following the professor to her office. Before he disappeared into the crowd, Draco turned and winked back at Hermione. She shivered at his darkness, before turning back to Ron.

"Wow, thank you for that." Ron said, standing up from the floor. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and fixed her robes.

"Don't mention it."

"Please let me…"

"Ron! Seriously don't!" Hermione cut him off roughly. She turned to him and glared at him.

"I don't want anything to do with you. I just did because it involved Draco, I still hate you with every cell in my body." She growled, stomping away before he could respond. She couldn't believe that she had just helped the man that had destroyed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! But I have more time this summer and a ton of ideas on where to go with this story. Tell me how this chapter is, I love all comments whether they are negative or positive. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Mr. Malfoy, you are Head Boy! At what point did you think it was ok for you to beat up the other students?" Professor McGonagall yelled, her face turning beet red.

"Weasley deserved it, he was harassing Granger." Draco answered, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed.

"20 points from Slytherin and you will have detention for a month." McGonagall said, glaring at him with her cat-like eyes.

"What about Weasley? He shouldn't get away with this, Granger deserves to feel safe."

"Why do you care? You have been torturing Ms. Hermione and her friends for years." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at his sudden interest in the safety of Granger.

"I don't care; I just hate Weasley more than anything." He growled in response, the last thing he needed was people getting wind of his true feelings for Hermione.

"Stop fighting with the students and report them, like it's your job! Let the grownups do the punishing." Draco rolled his eyes and left the office, cursing under his breath.

"DRACO!" Before he could react, he was shoved against the wall.

"You know I love it when you scream my name." He said, chuckling as Hermione growled and rolled her eyes.

"You can't just start fighting with students because you hate them!" She yelled at him, Draco glared at her and grabbing her hands that were pinning him to the wall.

"Listen, I just got lectured by McGonagall. I don't need it from you." He growled and quickly spun her around, pinning her to the wall.

"Draco…" She started to say but Draco captured her lips with his. She started to fight but he pressed himself more against her and she started to sink into it. His hands moved from her arms to her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls. Her hands cupped his cheeks, moaning a little as she felt his tongue trying to make his way into her mouth. Draco started grinding his growing cock against her, growling as she grinded back.

"Stop, we can't do this." Hermione said, pushing Draco away from her. He chuckled darkly and pulled her against him, kissing down her sweet neck.

"Draco, I am being serious. If someone finds us, we could get…"

"What? What could people possible do? Enjoy the show?" He cut her off, looking at her with his piercing grey eyes.

"Draco." Hermione said, stopping him from attacking her neck again.

"I came here to yell at you, to tell you that you don't need to protect me from Ron."

"But we went to more exciting things." He reached out for her robes but she quickly swatted his hands away.

"You don't need to protect me."

"He was harassing you and he had to be taught a lesson."

"Didn't know you cared that much." Hermione mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Of course, you are mine." Draco lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. The bell rang and students started entering the hall. Hermione stepped out of Draco's reach and started walking away. Draco watched her walk away before turning to go the opposite direction.

"Hermione!" Draco spun around at the sound of a man calling her name. His hand tightened on his wand as he watched Blaise run over to his girl. He moved slowly closer to them, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the homecoming ball with me?" Draco gasped at the question and then growled as Hermione looked at him before turning back to Blaise.

"I will have to get back to you. I promised a couple of girls I would go with them." Hermione said, looking at her feet.

"Oh alrighty, well just let me know then." Blaise said, walking away. Draco rushed forward but Hermione disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"He asked you?! He really asked?!" Ginny said, handing Hermione a butterbeer.

"He did, right in the middle of the hallway."

"And Draco? Does he know?" Ginny asked with interest, there was finally something interesting happening at this school.

"He was listening in, since he had just finished kissing me…" Hermione mumbled into her butterbeer.

"WHAT?!"

"After he left McGonagall's office, I rushed over to yell at him and one thing led to another."

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing. You are finally getting somewhere."

"Why are you so interested in Malfoy and me?"

"Cause it is something exciting and new, also dangerous. You need this in your life, you need an exciting relationship."

"I don't need an exciting relationship; I have an exciting life." Hermione said, finishing up her butterbeer.

"You have hung out with the same group of friends for years, even dated within that friend group. Draco is like the dark man that every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. And he wants you, he really wants you."

"I guess you are right, why does it have to be Malfoy though?" Hermione said, standing up and collecting her stuff.

"I don't know but just keep him on his toes, it keeps life exciting."

* * *

Hermione slipped into common living room, trying to keep quiet so not to wake Draco. Suddenly fire grew in the fireplace, filling the room with warm light.

"So, what is your answer?" A dark voice filled the room, making Hermione scared and turned on at the same time. As she walked around the room, she saw Draco laying on the couch twirling his wand.

"What answer to what question?" She said, looking down so she couldn't see his dark grey eyes.

"Blaise."

"I don't have an answer yet." She heard him get up from the couch and walk towards her.

"You shouldn't go with him." He whispered, taking a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"And why not?" She looked up at him.

"Because you are going to go with me." He whispered in her ear, breathing deeply into her ear so that it sent shivers down her spine.

"You didn't ask me."

"Why would I ask you a question? That would mean that you have more than one option." Hermione's head shot up and Draco knew that he said something wrong.

"I am going with Blaise." She said, walking into her room and slamming the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"She said yes! I got Granger!" Blaise shouted to the Slytherin table. As he collected a bunch of high fives from classmates before sitting next to Draco.

"She finally said yes?" Draco mumbled, glaring at Hermione who was talking and laughing with Harry and Neville.

"Yup, she found me right before breakfast. I thought she was going to turn me down after that lame excuse about going with her girlfriends." Blaise said, looking at Hermione who also looked at him and smiled. Draco's hand tightened into a fist, he tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him.

"This Homecoming Ball is going to be amazing, me with the hottest girl in Hogwarts. Maybe I'll even get lucky." Draco slammed his fist on the table and stood up, glaring at him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" He yelled, the whole dining hall falling silent. Hermione stared in shock as Draco stormed out of the hall with Blaise looking shocked as well.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked, as the dining hall started to return to eating.

"Malfoy is crazy, what else would be the reason?" Neville said, shoving a full sausage into his mouth.

"I forgot a book back at my room." Hermione said, standing up suddenly.

"See you in class."

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Hermione demanded the second she saw Draco. He was pacing back and forth in their room, his hands running through his hair.

"You are mine, you are only mine." He said, pointing at her and glared with his piercing grey eyes.

"I told you, I am not anybody's."

"Why did you pick Blaise over me? Why would you do that?" He said, his wand twirled between his fingers whenever he was upset.

"You didn't ask me. You demanded. It is about time you notice that I don't listen to people demanding things." Hermione said crossing her arms. Draco moved around the couch so there was nothing between them except air.

"Blaise told me that he is hoping to get lucky with you at the Homecoming Ball." Draco whispered, his eyes looking Hermione up and down. She was beautiful, even if she was angry or pretending she wasn't into him.

"So what? I can take care of myself and what Blaise and I do is between me and him. Not you."

"Be my date, I will spoil you. I will treat you right and you and I can have some personal time." He whispered, pulling on her robes so that she was pressed against him.

"Draco, I am going with Blaise. And that is final." She said, his lips almost about to capture hers. The bell rang and they just froze.

"Goodbye, Draco." Hermione whispered, moving away and collecting a random book on the table.

"Um, that's my book." Draco called out. Hermione giggled and waved it in the air as she walked away.

"I need a book, that was my cover. People can't know you hung out with a mudblood." Draco chuckled and waved his wand. Hermione's necklace unclasped from her neck and shot into his open hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Hermione gasped, her hand holding her neck where her necklace once was.

"Just until you give my book back." He winked and blew kiss to her. Hermione sighed and smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

"There you are, you were almost late to class." Harry said as Hermione ran up to the door.

"Took a while to find the book." She said, walking inside. As she sat down, Blaise quickly sat down next to her.

"Good morning, you are a sight for sore eyes." He said, kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Good morning, Blaise."

"Now, what color dress are you wearing on Friday?" Blaise asked, pretending to be listening to the lecture.

"I don't know yet, I haven't gone dress shopping."

"I will take you! A couple of friends of mine are going into town for dresses and suits, you can come along." Hermione looked surprised at the offer.

"And that would be ok with them?" Blaise took one of her hands into his, tracing patterns lightly on her skin.

"If its ok with me, then its ok with them. And trust me, its ok with me." He said softly, kissing her hand before looking back at the front of the class.

* * *

"You invited Granger?!" Pansy Parkinson yelled, she was standing next to Draco who was glaring at Blaise and Hermione holding hands.

"Shut up, Pansy. Nobody wants to hear your squeaky voice." Blaise responded, his arm wrapping around Hermione's shoulders.

"Get in the car everyone." Draco demanding, jumping off the rail that he had been sitting on. He threw his arm around Pansy and pulled her against him. Hermione felt a tightening in her chest when she saw him do that, she was confused on why she was feeling jealous. Draco and Pansy had been hooking up for years, everyone knew it especially that Pansy had feelings for Draco and he just wanted to get between her legs.

"So what colors are your favorite?" Blaise asked Hermione as they rode in the car. Draco was driving the car while Pansy chewed on his neck. Hermione could tell Draco was not enjoying himself because he kept glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

"Um I guess red, silver, gold, purple." Hermione answered, trying to avoid Draco's eyes.

"Wow, bright colors." Blaise responded, trying to keep the conversation going.

"You would look good in black." Draco popped up, pushing Pansy away from his neck. Hermione looked up and blushed when she locked eyes with his.

They arrived at the dress shop and Pansy pulled Draco into the store, ready to spend his money.

"He asked her about 15 minutes before we left, to be his date." Blaise explained when Hermione looked confused on why she was going to spend Draco's money.

"Wait, so this wasn't planned beforehand." Hermione asked as Blaise held open the door for her.

"It might have been planned after I asked you to come with me. I really wanted to take you into town."

"That's really sweet for you." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. Blaise smiled and took her to the dress section, Pansy was busy pulling out every dress she could get her hands on. Hermione pulled out a couple and walked into the dressing room, leaving Blaise sitting on the couch outside.

"Hermione, open up." Draco whispered, he had been hiding from Pansy since they got into the store.

"What do you want?" Hermione opened the door and Draco came in with a dress tucked over his arm.

"Try this one."

"Its black." Hermione hung it up, the dress he picked was gorgeous.

"Promise me one dance. If you like this dress above all the other ones." Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Only if I like this dress."

"I think you will, I had it preordered for you when we first heard about the dance." Draco winked and left the dressing room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three chapters in such short time, you guys are some spoiled fans. I am glad you guys are enjoying the chapters and I hoping to finish the story this summer. This chapter is about the Ball and I have red carpet dresses that were my inspiration for the outfits that are described, the list is below this paragraph. Don't forget to check out my other stories, this is my only Harry Potter but I have many Once Upon A Time stories if you guys enjoy my writing. I have yet to update the two other stories I have up and running but I will update them in due time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update again tomorrow. **

**Hermione - Emma Watson 2014 Oscars**

**Draco - Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows Part 2, Avery Fisher Hall**

**Ginny - Bonnie Wright at Opening of Harry Potter: The Exhibition**

**Pansy - Kim Kardashian 2011 Grammys**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Ugh, can you zip me up?" Ginny rushed over to Hermione who was finishing up her makeup.

"There you go. You look amazing." Hermione looked at her best friends dress, it was a tight blue and black dress. Black lace covered the blue fabric of the dress with leather trim.

"Thanks, I used a spell to make it." Ginny grinned at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and a brighter red to make her eyes pop, Harry made sure that her new engagement ring was shinned before the dance.

"I think I am almost ready." Hermione said, brushing her hands down the dress to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Draco has great taste. He is going to be happy to see that he gets a dance with you." Hermione smiled and twirled around.

"Wow." Blaise looked in shock as Hermione walked down the stairs. She had decided to get dressed in the Gryffindor tower so that she didn't see Draco. It was hard enough seeing him in a normal school uniform, she couldn't imagine what he would look like in a suit.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hermione took his arm and they walked with Harry and Ginny to the ball.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled out, running over to their group. Blaise had just left to go get some punch and it was clear that Ron had been waiting for her to be alone.

"Go away, Ron." Ginny said, stepping forward to block Hermione but Harry held her back.

"You look gorgeous; why did you dress like this when we dated?" Ron rubbed the fabric of her dress between two of his fingers. Hermione swatted his hand away and she turned around to look for Blaise.

"Come dance with me." Ron said, grabbing her arm.

"Ron, leave her alone." Harry said, but Ron ignored him. He pulled Hermione onto the dance floor and pulled her against him.

"Ron, I don't want anything to do with you." Hermione growled, trying to get away from him. Ron held on tighter and spun her around the dance fall.

"You always loved dancing with me." He whispered into her ear than laughed as she jerked her head away. Suddenly Ron froze up and started to squeak.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, taking a step back. She felt a cold hard chest behind her and a dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey, looks like a few freshmen were testing a new mouse spell." Draco said calmly to Ron, watching as whiskers started to grow under his nose.

"Draco, I will kill you for this." Ron said between squeaks. Hermione covered her mouth from laughing as Ron rushed off the dance floor.

"Now, I see that you picked my dress." Draco said, spinning her around so he could have a better look at her. She was wearing a floor length grown, the top was a metallic silver mesh and the skirt was black covered with sparkles. It was not too revealing but it showed off her slight hour glass figure.

"It fit me perfectly, plus it had one of my favorite colors." Hermione said, watching as Draco took one of her hands into his.

"Then I think it is time for our agreement." He whispered, his other hand going to the small of her back. Hermione placed her free hand on his shoulder and at that moment, the music changed to an Ed Sheeran song "Give Me Love".

"What about Blaise?" She whispered, not really worried about her date. Draco chuckled and slowly moved them around the dance floor.

"I sent him on a goose chase, he will probably be back after this song." People started to stop and stare at the two dancing around the floor but either of them cared at the moment. Draco looked into her brown eyes, smiling as she bushed and looked down. He looked laid back but dressed up at the same time. No tie, black suit with a green and silver pocket square. The suit was very well fitted, showing off all his muscles and his hair was combed but messy at the same time.

"Enjoying the view?" He whispered, winking at her when she looked up.

"Draco, thanks for saving my date." Blaise walked up and tossed him a green and silver tie, Draco smiled and nodded. He passed Hermione over to his friend and walked away, putting the tie in his pocket not around his neck. Pansy ran up and started to kiss him all over.

"Pansy, what the bloody hell?" Draco demanded, pushing her away. Pansy was the opposite of Hermione with her dress. It was green sparkly fabric, a slit going up her leg to the top of her thigh and the halter top of the dress had a deep v-neck that nearly exposed her belly button. It was backless and the fabric was thin and easy to tear away.

"What? You are my date." She said, crossing her arms so her breasts almost spilled out of her dress.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He said, moving away from her.

"Excuse me! You can't do that!" She stomped her foot and made sure to make a scene. Hermione and Blaise paused their dancing to watch the show.

"I like someone that keeps me on my toes, not someone that opens their legs for anyone that says the right things." He responded, turning around to leave the ball. Pansy picked up the nearest pie and threw it at the back of his head. Draco froze and the ball fell silent, his fists rolled into balls but he started to walk away again. Hermione watched in shock as he left the room and the music started up again.

"Well, they will be back together at the end of the week. I guarantee it." Blaise said, bringing Hermione's attention back to him. She smiled and nodded but deep down, she knew that he wouldn't go back to Pansy.


End file.
